Crack and peel
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Set after Resident Evil 5. Flashbacks and present time. Jill x Chris.


Jill sat playing the piano, lost in her own world as she began singing. Pouring every ounce of her soul into every word and meaning, never once losing her 'footing' when it came to the keys. Not even looking down as she confidently played it.

_There's a ghost standing at the foot of my bed. __And it's you, it was you. They told me who was in trouble. I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world. And there was nothing I could do to help you. I wish you were here. __I go back, and every memory you're there._

_But the clock ticks over every minute we shared. __On my knees begging for it not to be true. __But it was you, was you, it was you. They told me who was in trouble. I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world. And there was nothing I could do to help you._

Chris listened intently, not wanting her to stop. He hadn't heard her like this before, he shuddered at the song. Somehow, it brought back a few ghosts. Africa. Spencer Estate. Wesker. Excella. Going 'rogue' to save her, from those two.

_Instead of just in my dreams and in my imagination. Confusing me completely from another dimension. Can you see the beauty from a new beginning somewhere? 'Cause I feel like I won't repair with time._

She stopped playing, shutting the top of the piano, looking wistfully at it. A tireless expression, small smile as it was her only escape. "Moonlight Sonata, I remember the last time I played this." she whispered, a tear fell. But Jill only continued to smile, as she traced a finger around the form of the piano.

Her eyes shut, in some sort of bliss. "How long?" Jill asked aloud

Chris shuffled slightly "Since you started." he confessed

Jill opened her eyes, glancing at him slightly out the corner of her eye "I see." a small smile "Sorry if it bored you at all."

"It wasn't boring." Chris shook his head walking over to her, "Still being tormented?" he asked, hand on her cheek

"I'm not the woman I used to be; Chris. Just. Let me go." she pleaded, breathless as she stared into his eyes

"What kind of partner would I be? Friend? I'd be a horrible person to let that just happen. Let you slide by and slip through the cracks. Jill Valentine. You're the strongest, brightest.. most talented woman I know."

At friend, her heart had sank. But she continued to listen, this speech. Maybe he'd prepared it- or he was just winging it. Either way, it felt so nice. To be complimented by him alone.

"And I couldn't imagine my life without you. Not another moment. Three years. You endured three years worth of hell, while I could do nothing. But think you were gone. And moments like these- don't occur often or by chance. You came back into my life. And I want you to stay."

Jill began crying, tears fell. "I let him break me. I couldn't fight it- not every second. For so long.. I held onto the fantasy that you were coming for me. It was the only thing to keep me sane. And when you never came, I began losing all hope."

Chris wiped away her tears with his thumb, he smiled "If I'd known.. for even a _moment _you were still alive. Nothing would have stopped me. Jill. I'm so sorry."

"You apologize for something that wasn't your fault. It was my choice; to jump out of that window. I couldn't let you die. I should beg you for forgiveness. Attacking you in Africa. Chris. If Josh hadn't found me after you were gone.. I was at the end of my rope. I couldn't hold on any longer than I had to."

Chris hugged her tightly, his mouth at her ear "I'm glad you held on. Jill Valentine. You kicked my ass. Sheva's too. You even gave Wesker hell for three years. Hell, you were even stomping us in a two on one fight. Should I be afraid of you now?" he joked lightly, gauging her reaction

Jill let a small laugh escape, her arms around him, enjoying the hug. Another small tear escaped. "So many things I wanted to say to you. To see you again. And I'm sorry. For all of this. How could you put up with me- for so long? I almost killed you. Not just in Africa. But here. At this house."

"Buying a new house. For both of us to live in was nothing. Jill. You didn't kill me. And it wasn't you, or your fault."

"But I-"

"It wasn't you." Chris said sternly "Jill."

"Chris?"

"Will you..marry me?" he asked, producing a ring

Jill stared at it, she felt more tears come. Could she burden him like this? He stared at her anxiously, waiting for an answer.

* * *

_"You're expendable, Chris Redfield." she mocked staring at him with a smirk "Training mode, activated." _

_"Jill! You **need **to stop this! Be careful!" Chris stood between her and the other BSAA agents_

_Pistols were drawn. "And you, shall join Wesker." she ran up the walls as gunfire rang out through the building, empty shells as she moved at lightning speed. Taking down multiple agents at once. Double knee dropping one. Chris cringed at seeing her like this._

_"Jill! Stop this!" _

_She stared at him, panting that feral smile as she gave him the 'come on' taunt. A hiss escaped as she saw him dash forward. Restraining her, while her back was turned. "Stop fighting. Stop hurting people. This isn't you, and..I can't let you hurt people." Chris said _

_"Chris?" Jill asked, as she began crying "What have I done?" her body went limp as she collapsed "Please.. just kill me! Please." she looked at Chris "End it. Please.." she took his pistol from it's holster, putting it in his hand, finger on the trigger as she put it to the side of her head_

_"Jill. I'm not going to kill you. And you're not going to die. I won't let you. Even if it's selfish on my part. I want you to live. More than anything." Chris dropped it, hugging her on the floor as she cried _

* * *

"I know the place is a little small. It's temporary, I'll find us a place to live in, alright?" Chris tried to reassure her

"That's right. I'm 'homeless' aren't I?" Jill asked, her old apartment. Likely long gone. Her things.

"No. You have a home." Chris shook his head as he smiled at her

"Where?" she asked perking up slightly

"With me. Stay with me. I'll find us a place."

"I can't ask you to do that, Chris."

"I'm not asking either. I'm telling you, it'll all work out. It's fine."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Jill. You're staying and stuck with me." he smiled

"Thank you. Chris." she smiled trying to be as grateful as possible

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Yes." Jill looked at him with no hesitation

"Really?" he broke out into a big grin

"Really." she nodded

Chris put the ring on her finger, as he kissed her. "It fits.." Jill blinked as she stared at it "How did you-"

"I have my ways." Chris smiled and shrugged

* * *

Kinda short, but I intend to make it longer. :3


End file.
